


I Love You More

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harrison is blind to how much Tom loves him, Haz loves Tom, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: To Tom, everything seems to be going great. But there’s definitely something wrong with Harrison.





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tom and Haz fic!  
> Disclaimer: I’m NOT trying to imply anything about them in real life, I just think they’re adorable. Prepare for a lot of angst, arguing, and eventual fluff. There’s a bit of name calling, swearing, and saying things they don’t mean when they argue, so just be warned if you’re sensitive to that. But I hope you guys like it!

Harrison woke to the blaring sound of the Spider-Man theme song coming from Tom’s phone. Tom flipped over in the bed and grabbed his phone off of the table next to it.

The silence when Tom turned off the alarm was a physical relief. Tom hopped out of bed, then flopped down on top of Harrison. Tom gently pressed his lips against Harrison’s.

“Come on babe, up and at em. We’ve got a big day today.” Tom said as he got up.

“Yeah, _we_ do.” Was all Harrison said.

They were currently staying at a hotel in America. Tom was attending another little weekend long comic con and Harrison had tagged along, hoping to spend some time with his boyfriend. That hadn’t exactly happened much.

Harrison hadn’t felt as close to Tom lately. Tom always seemed to be taking off to some part of the world to see his fans, or film. Harrison didn’t want to be that guy, but he missed it when Tom wasn’t around. And lately, that was becoming basically all the time.

Harrison heard Tom start the shower. That was Harrison’s signal to get up and join him. When they were done, they had to get a move on. It was a Sunday, so Tom and Harrison would be flying back to London that night. Harrison was hoping things would improve.

Tom was pretty oblivious to Harrison’s discontent. Harrison did a good job of hiding it. But also Tom got distracted by all of his fans that he’d met in the two previous days.

Harrison watched for hours on end as Tom took picture after picture with smiling, adoring fans. Then he’d go and do a big hour long interview and hear everybody swoon every time Tom spoke a word. Harrison missed the simpler times.

Don’t get him wrong, Harrison loved Tom’s success, he couldn’t be happier for him. He loved Tom and he knew Tom loved him, but lately it seemed like Tom loved the spotlight more.

Things really hadn’t felt the same for Harrison in months. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t even have a boyfriend.

Harrison and Tom approached the door of their hotel room. Savoring the last bit of peace they’d have. Tom kissed Harrison before they walked out.

“You ready?” Tom asked.

Harrison nodded. “Always.”

They opened their door and made their way to the elevator. The lobby wasn’t as crowded as expected, but there were still a good amount of people hoping to see them.

They were quickly ushered into their Uber and driven to the convention center.

Harrison prepared himself for a long day.

***

When the long day was finally over, they went back to the hotel to grab their things before they got on the flight back home. That day had been the shortest but it didn’t matter. It all felt long to Harrison.

Harrison was putting his clothes into his bag rather roughly. He was being openly moody now and Tom was picking up on it.

“Okay Haz whats up?” Tom asked.

Harrison shoved another shirt into his duffel bag in a passive aggressive way.

“Nothing.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Come on Haz I know you better than that. Something’s wrong, you just don’t want to tell me.”

“Everything is bloody _fine_ , Tom.”

Tom looked at bit offended at Harrison’s harshness. He walked up behind Harrison and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. 

Harrison shrugged him off and continued to pack.

Tom went to finish packing as well. He couldn’t figure out why Harrison was so upset all of a sudden. Tom frantically searched his memory for any important event he may have missed.

No birthdays or anniversaries. Nothing. He couldn’t come up with anything. He assumed it was just a low day. Everybody has one sometimes.

Tom sighed. He knew he should ask Harrison if he was okay again, but he didn’t want Harrison to snap at him.

He decided to anyway. “Haz are you sure you’re alright? You can tell me if you’re not, I just want to help you.” Tom said sweetly.

“Tom. For the last time. I’m fine. Let’s just go.”

“Okay but if you were fine you wouldn’t be acting like this. Hardly speaking to me and  shrugging me off when I’m just trying to cuddle you.” Tom said.

 _Now_ _we’re_ _fighting_ , Harrison thought. 

“Bloody hell Tom! I’m fine! Why can’t you just leave me alone and quit insisting I’m upset?”

“I just-“

“All you’ve done is successfully make me upset!” Harrison shouted.

He grabbed his bag then stormed past Tom and out of the room. Tom watched him leave.

Harrison felt like crying. He’d just yelled at Tom which he’d basically never done. But after that weekend it was becoming clear; Tom loved the spotlight more. Harrison couldn’t bring himself to have that conversation with Tom. He didn’t want to hear Tom admit the truth he already knew.

Tom felt like crying too. He didn’t understand what had Harrison so upset. He just wanted to be there for him. He figured Harrison would open up when he was ready. He decided not to push for any more information.

Tom made his way to the Uber and sat next to Haz. He was giving him the cold shoulder. He wouldn’t even look at Tom.

The walk through the airport was the same. Harrison hardly even spoke to him except to say that he was going to get a coffee before they boarded the plane.

They plane ride was the same way. Harrison ignored Tom the whole time and went to sleep for the last couple hours. Even in sleep Tom noticed Harrison didn’t look peaceful. His head was resting on the window and he had a scowl on his face.

If it had been their private plane, Tom would’ve cuddled up with him or at least held his hand, but people couldn’t know they were dating. Tom wasn’t ready for that yet.

Harrison woke up a few minutes before they landed. Tom was hoping that maybe he just needed some rest, but Harrison still acted the same way.

They didn’t speak again until they got home. By that point, Tom was boiling. He was way past trying to be nice about Haz being upset. Something was clearly wrong and Harrison was taking it out on him. He was going to find out what. 

“Okay Harrison, what the hell?” Tom said as soon as they walked in the door.

Oof. Not even Haz. Yep. Tom was mad. “What do you mean what the hell?” Harrison asked.

“Oh so now you talk to me?” Tom said. “You haven’t spoken in nearly seven hours!”

“Christ Tom what do you want from me?”

“I just want to know what’s wrong with you! You’ve been shitty with me all day! I’m just trying to be there for you, you ass!”

Harrison flinched. “I tried to tell you I didn’t want to talk about it but you wouldn’t listen!”

“For fucks sake Harrison! I’m sorry I love you! Jesus!”

Harrison’s tone softened. “Do you?”

Tom’s voice softened too. “Do I What? Love you? Of course I do! Harrison you mean everything to me.”

“Yeah?” Harrison raised his voice again. “Well tell that to your fans!”

“Is that what this is about? You’re mad that I have fans? That my career is taking off?”

“That’s not what I’m saying! It’s just that you’re always traveling!”

“Harrison that’s my job! You can’t be mad at me for that! All you do is make me feel guilty! Like what the hell do you want from me?”

“To be here with me you fuck!” Harrison had tears spilling down his face. “Shit. This isn’t working. I feel like I don’t even know you anymore!”

Tom stepped back. “Are you breaking up with me?” Tom couldn’t hide the quiver in his voice if he tried.

“No! Christ. I- I just...” Harrison hadn’t ever been so upset. “And then there’s the whole secret relationship between us! You can’t even tell your fans about me because you don’t want to be judged! How can you love me if you’re ashamed to be with me?” Harrison sunk to the ground and started to cry uncontrollably.

Tom ran to him and patted his back while Harrison let it out. Harrison cried for a solid fifteen minutes before he calmed down enough to talk. Tom cried too. God what the hell was happening?

“Tom?” Harrison said sniffing.

“Yeah. I’m here.” Tom said running his hand through Harrison’s hair. Tom had Harrison in his lap as he sat behind him.

“I’m sorry.” Harrison said.

Tom kissed Harrison’s head. “I’m sorry too, Love. Will you please just tell me what’s wrong now?”

“It’s- it’s just everything that’s happening. You’re always gone and the times I can go with you are becoming fewer and fewer.” Harrison sniffed again. “I just don’t feel like I’m with you anymore. Sometimes I feel like I don’t even have a boyfriend anymore.”

Tom felt tears coming. God how could he have been so neglectful? “I’m so sorry Haz. I’m so so sorry. I never meant for things to get that way.”

“It’s just that I’m worried you’ll chase after the spotlight more than me. I know you love it.”

“Of course I do Haz,” Tom turned Harrison around to face him. He gently grabbed Harrison’s face so he’d look Tom right in the eyes. “but I love you more.”

“You do?” Harrison questioned.

Tom leaned in and kissed him. Long and slow. When he pulled away, Harrison looked happy for the first time in a while. Somehow Tom had been blind to it. Tom vowed to never let it happen again.

“Does that answer your question?” 

Harrison nodded and kissed Tom again.

“And I could never be ashamed of you Haz. It’s just not he right time. When it is, I swear I’ll proudly tell the whole world that I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

They fell back on the floor and made out for a while. It felt so good to be in each other’s arms again. Something felt different that time. They were both truly happy for the first time in a long time.

They went into their room and made love. It was slow and intimate and everything that they had been lacking in the last few weeks.

When they’d finished. They laid naked on the bed. Worn out, but finally feeling like a couple again.

Tom looked over to Harrison. He climbed on top of him and kissed him.

“No matter what ends up happening Haz. No matter how far my career ends up going. You will always be the one thing I love the most.”

Harrison smiled and kissed Tom again. He pulled him close and Tom snuggled into Harrison’s chest. They didn’t even climb in bed, just threw a blanket over themselves.

They both snuggled up and went to sleep, neither one caring that they were still naked.

Harrison went to sleep happily for the first time in a while. Having Tom- the love of his life- asleep on his chest, Harrison knew that Tom was right. They’d always be together.

Tom and Haz.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a bit angsty but I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
